


More Than Love

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: FELIZ NATAL~ Um dramático natal porque pode ser o feriado mais feliz do ano que eu ainda prefiro ter coisas dramáticas para chorar em cima ;-; Mas foi bonitinho de certa forma ao menos. Eu espero que goste do presente Mamma, eu não sei se a reação do Anghel é digna, mas se não for só me corrija e eu corrigirei meus erros.Fic desse nosso casal, porque ele é muito amado e esse foi o ano deles, porque Anghel é o personagem fictício mais amado do mundo! Acho digno passarmos um pouco por toda a história dele. Queria ter colocado mais do Lucien e do Anghel, queria ter feito outras coisas com mais putaria, mas a criat não ajudou ;-; Espero que ela volte com muitas coisas para fazermos com esses três! Porque não quero perdê-los T-TTenho a impressão que minhas habilidades de escrita estão definhando, e minhas descrições estão uma bosta e simples demais, mas é a vida =/ perdendo o costume ;-; E o Ivan tem sentimentos intensos, mas a maioria são simples, só são simples intensos huahua @_@Enfim <3 Um presente de natal simples, mas feito com muito amor <3 <3 <3Obs: Esqueci o sobrenome do Lucien de novo... Ia colocar Brown, mas acho que não é isso @_@ Total esqueci...





	More Than Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsdeEspadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsdeEspadas/gifts).



                Ivan nunca tinha conhecido o que era o amor.

                Desde o início, desde que se lembrava de que era uma criança pequena suas únicas memórias eram de surras. O pai já no início de sua decaída costumava a lhe empurrar, mandar que ficasse fora de seu caminho, que parasse de chorar, lhe estapeava quando falava, dava ordens que independente se fossem obedecidas ou não terminariam em um tapa ou um soco, apenas porque subjugar alguém parecia dá-lo a satisfação que não tinha talvez a um tempo.

                A mãe não era melhor, provavelmente lhe culpava pelo que estava acontecendo, pelo maltrato que ela igualmente recebia do marido. Se não tivesse engravidado, parido, decidido ficar com aquela criança talvez as coisas fossem diferentes. O único motivo que via para mantê-lo agora era o dinheiro que o pai mandava para que pudesse ajudar na criação da criança... O único dinheiro que tinha para colocar comida em casa, mas que muitas vezes era mais gasto com bebidas do que com o alimento.

                Vivera nisso. Era a única coisa do qual se lembrava. Por causa dos pais não conseguira se relacionar com os colegas das escolas, tinha medo dos adultos, sempre esperava receber o mesmo tratamento de qualquer pessoa que passasse perto de si como se o próprio fato de existir fosse ser irritante para qualquer uma das outras pessoas do mundo, mesmo quando não as conhecia. Mesmo quando sabia que não era nada além de alguém passando ao lado delas na rua e nada além disso.

                As pessoas não se importavam também. Se estava lá, morrendo aos poucos, esperando o dia que os pais decidiriam que não queriam mais ter de sustentar aquele peso morto. E um dia esse dia chegou. Um dia apenas viu o pai, pular em si, disposto a lhe sufocar, as mãos grandes dele apertando sua garganta ainda tão pequena para alguém no meio da adolescência, lhe privando do ar... Mesmo quando não tinha feito nada de errado. Mesmo quando tinha sido um bom garoto sua vida inteira. Desejando, buscando o amor que nunca tinha sentido.

                Foi instintivo. Pegar a garrafa, quebrá-la, enfiar entre as entranhas do pai. Foi instintivo, depois quando o olhar de horror e ódio da mãe virou-se a si ao perceber que seu amado marido estava morto, e percebeu que ela tentaria fazer o mesmo, acabar com o sofrimento dela. Mas aquilo que tinha feito, quando o chão da casa se inundou com o sangue de seus próprios pais, o sangue em seu rosto, seu corpo, suas mãos... Não foi por misericórdia... Foi por sobrevivência.

                Ainda assim o sangue quente em seu corpo, o cheiro, a sensação do sufocamento que restara em si, a ferida que sua mãe deixara em sua costela... Tudo parecia completamente excitante misturado ao medo de morrer que tinha sentido naquele momento, porque imaginou seu corpo ali no lugar do deles, enquanto o pai continuasse jantando, a mãe obrigada a arrumar a bagunça e talvez até de livrar-se sozinha do corpo depois... Como se fosse só um cachorro qualquer que eles tivessem decidido que não queriam mais.

                Claro que há muito já sabia que não importaria o que fizesse não receberia amor. Que não andaria de mãos dadas com ninguém como outras crianças. Que não receberia cumprimentos de aniversários, abraços. Que não cuidariam de si quando estivesse doente. Que não se importariam e preocupariam quando demorasse para chegar em casa. Já sabia disso, talvez, desde que era aquela pequena criança fazendo desenhos para alegrar os pais e vendo o papel ser jogado no lixo como se não fosse nada.

                E a culpa era toda sua. Achava que não merecia o amor, eu devia ter se matado assim que percebeu que tipo de sofrimento trazia aos pais, à mãe. Por ser um depravado que sentia prazer enquanto era espancado e ao encarar o medo da morte. Devia a muito tempo ter se deixado ser morto, ficado com fome até que definhasse... Sumido da vida dos pais. Mas agora nada disso importava, porque mesmo que estivesse “livre”, ainda estava sozinho, acabaria apenas preso, viveria em uma prisão pela vida toda, seria provavelmente espancado novamente pelos colegas de prisão se não passasse por coisa pior.

                Por isso ajeitou tudo que tinha e fugiu. Porque mesmo se acreditassem em si se dissesse que era legítima defesa pelas milhares de cicatrizes que tinha em seu corpo, os hematomas, a marca ainda roxa em seu pescoço das mãos de seu pai... Ainda assim não teria nada quando eles lhe levassem para o orfanato ou para o sanatório... Ou para qualquer lugar. Ainda seria um lixo da sociedade, indesejado, porque já não acreditava mais que podia receber de alguém um pouco de carinho e atenção, mesmo que só um pouco. Porque achava que o problema era a si mesmo, achava que tinha algo em si que ninguém podia suportar. Nem mesmo seus pais.

                Uma mochila e um pouco de dinheiro era tudo o que tinha. Quando pegou carona até qualquer destino nunca teria imaginado acabar em uma cidade mal assombrada, abandonada, com monstros passeando por todos os lados. Podia ter rido de em seu desespero. Não bastava os pais, mesmo o mundo queria sua morte agora... Talvez o próprio ceifador não visse em si uma pessoa que merecia estar viva. Mas não queria desistir. Tinha vivido tão pouco, não tinha experimentado nada ainda, não tinha tido a chance nem de comer algo que fosse diferente da comida da própria mãe.

                Por isso lutou. Tentou sobreviver no meio daquilo, ficou surpreso, sem saber se era sorte ou azar ter encontrado pessoas para estar consigo. Anghel... O homem que se apresentara como Anghel lhe era assustador pelo simples fato de ser um adulto, mas sabia que acabaria morrendo ficando sozinho, porque se ficasse sozinho as chances de acabar apenas desesperado, trancando-se em alguma casa e esperando a própria morte seriam maiores. Porque ele era inteligente, ele poderia lhe guiar quando precisasse, ou talvez só lhe usar como isca para a sobrevivência dele mesmo? Para que isso não acontecesse tentou ao máximo se mostrar útil, por perceber o braço ferido dele, porque as chances de sobreviver pareciam maiores em dupla.

                Mas o que não tinha esperado no meio de tudo aquilo foi que ele cuidasse de si. Foi que ele lhe acalmasse, e lhe consolasse. Não esperava sentir o calor dos braços dele ao ser envolvido, os momentos sendo curados, as carícias no cabelo. Mesmo quando sabia que nada daquilo era real, que não existia um mínimo de afeto, até por descobrir algum tempo depois que ele era um assassino serial, um psicopata sem sentimentos, ainda assim, foi tudo tão novo, tão agradável que em outra situação poderia ter chorado, emocionado só por receber aqueles pequenos carinhos.

                E o sexo... A verdade era que temia que nunca fosse ser capaz de fazer sexo com alguém. Homem ou mulher... Porque sempre olhara para as outras pessoas com medo de se aproximar. Mas Anghel fora quem se aproximou. Claro que tudo era consentido. Mesmo se o único interesse em si fosse sua peculiaridade e o fato que era medroso o suficiente para se mijar de medo a cada situação mais tensa, ainda assim era algo que ficava grato por receber no fundo, mesmo quando continuava arisco. Era difícil abaixar a guarda. E talvez fosse melhor assim, não sabia se teria saído vivo de lá sem isso.

                Saírem de lá juntos, separar-se dele... Não tinha pensado que sentiria tanta falta. No fim não havia superado nada. Nenhum daqueles sentimentos, apenas criara o que podia parecer uma obsessão. Pensava nele o tempo todo, procurando em qualquer coisa uma pista dele, não vivendo em lugar nenhum, mudando de lugar a lugar, se sufocando para ter prazer enquanto se masturbava com as memórias de Silent Hill, tentando estar com outras pessoas, mas não conseguindo. Perseguindo as sombras do passado dele enquanto buscava saber onde ele estava. Desesperando-se, não sabendo como mantinha a esperança.

                Não era sobre medo, era sobre ele. Anghel passara a lhe excitar, só a simples existência dele, algo que outras pessoas não podiam trazer para si. Só se pudesse estar na presença dele já seria muito bom. Não precisava de amor, se tivesse sexo, se ele olhasse para si e visse alguém que ao menos era útil, já seria o bastante. Se ele visse em si mesmo que uma vítima, alguém para estar na memória dele como um momento minimamente importante, se ele lembrasse de si já era muito.

                Via em si agora uma facilidade enorme de dar a sua vida a ele se ele quisesse. Ainda tinha coisas que queria, não apenas chegar lá e ser morto, mas mesmo se fosse isso que acontecesse, achava que valia a pena arriscar. Por isso quando finalmente pareceu encontrar uma pista que parecia concreta sobre o mais velho o peito se encheu de esperanças e incerteza, mas mais do que isso tudo uma satisfação indescritível. Porque se apenas um dos seus desejos se realizassem já seria o bastante.

                Seus cabelos agora estavam negros, os olhos em seu azul-acinzentado natural, a pele branca... Podia ser considerado um rapaz bem mais bonito que a média se não se escondesse tanto. Quando o reconheceu naquela escola, o sorriso gentil que ele já tinha lhe mostrado antes, não conseguia conter o calor no peito, alguma excitação o alívio indescritível. Ele estava ali. A única pessoa do mundo que podia lhe dar as sensações mais intensas, tanto quanto as mais calmas que buscava.

                O homem que fazia qualquer um dos seus lados feliz. Ivan não era mais do que uma criança afinal, a criança que nunca tinha sido com os pais, mas também era adulto o bastante para perseguir o prazer como se fosse uma das coisas mais importantes em sua vida, importante o bastante para aceitar o risco. Quando foi reconhecido por ele, ficou feliz, mesmo que não tivesse demonstrado, mesmo quando ele claramente podia estar desconfiado de si, não tinha nada detrás de suas palavras. Apenas a sinceridade... Apenas a verdade.

                Aceitou ser o cachorrinho obediente dele. Pediu, com o tempo, dia após dia, um pouco mais de atenção, um pouco mais de carinho mesmo que fosse falso, sem sentir. Sem sentir igualmente tentou fazer os dias dele mais agradáveis de jeito comum, como apenas ajeitando a casa, deixando o almoço pronto. Fez cada dever ou ordem que tinha sido lhe dado diligentemente, desejando como prêmio o contato, o prazer.

                Ele era seu vício. Como uma droga. Os sorrisos cruéis, os toques luxuriosos, os olhos tão frios. Era o bastante para si. Era o bastante para deixar seu corpo em chamas, uma necessidade na verdade. Mesmo se ele não lhe tocasse, mesmo se passassem um dia ou dois sem nenhum contato físico só receber, só estar ali na mesma presença que a dele era o bastante. Só a sensação de dar sua vida para que o moreno fizesse o que quisesse já era prazeroso de um jeito indescritível.

                Se entregar, de corpo, de alma. Deixar que ele lhe usasse como um objeto, uma peça de xadrez. Por muito tempo, alguns meses isso era tudo o que queria. Era tudo que bastava, mas aos poucos foi se tornando ainda mais dependente, tornou-se temeroso. E se ele apenas lhe entregasse para a polícia? Se ele não lhe desse a morte como liberdade? Se ele só desaparecesse para sempre de sua vista e nunca mais pudesse vê-lo de novo, tendo de voltar ao desespero das memórias, os fantasmas dos toques?

                Por isso depois de uma noite intensa, depois de mais uma das várias vezes que ele lhe presenteara com a dor, lhe fizera implorar pelo orgasmo, depois que ele lhe cortara e deixara seu sangue escorrer pelo mamilo lhe deixando em um êxtase tão grande, aprisionado... Depois de todas as emoções, de receber o olhar de desprezo e superioridade dele, mas ser cuidado por ele ao ser solto, sentindo os curativos... Ele lhe dava tudo que precisava. Ele era tudo o que precisava.

                - Anghel?

                - Sim, Ivan?

                - Eu dependo de você... Então não me deixe para trás...

                Disse, algo que sempre tinha tido vontade de dizer para ele, mas nunca tinha deixado libertar até aquele momento. Sua voz emotiva, real, reconhecendo que o que quer que sentisse por ele era mais do que só a dependência, era mais do que só a obsessão. Era mais. Se sentia seguro com ele agora, mesmo que segurança nunca fosse o que tinha buscado parecia tão agradável... Viu a surpresa dele e claro que ficou mais do que feliz e aliviado com a resposta. Mesmo se pudesse ser uma mentira.

                - Eu não tenho nenhum motivo para deixa-lo para trás. Você é útil para mim.

                Sabia que algo naquele dia tinha mudado, tinha medo que pudesse ter estragado o que quer que tinham porque sabia que aquilo tudo estava sendo estranho para Anghel. Estava vulnerável naquele momento, com o coração aberto, deixando que o mais velho visse sua alma, tivesse o suficiente para lhe destruir completamente se quisesse. Mas ainda assim o que ele fez foi lhe envolver, lhe aninhar contra ele e nada poderia parecer melhor para si naquele momento.  

                O caso com o imitador, os fetiches que foram experimentando, matar Seeley, se mudar, finalmente tornarem um casal oficial... Tudo aconteceu aos poucos, como se tivessem tomado o próprio tempo para que evoluísse. Estava feliz podia pensar que ele não lhe amava, que era apenas a propriedade dele, mas toda vez que ele afirmava aquilo, que lhe dizia que era dele, era mais do que uma declaração de amor para si. Mais do que qualquer um “Eu te amo” que poderia ouvir, era real, era tudo o que queria...

                Tudo que aconteceu em Los Angeles, Harry, o homem de olhos bicolores, Lucien... Os pequenos traumas e problemas. O presente que Lucien fora para a vida dos dois, uma surpresa porque nunca teria esperado isso. O loiro era diferente, em muitos motivos. O fato que tinha o convidado para aquela casa, que ele fosse o único além de si a saber a natureza real de Anghel... Foi um conjunto de características, fatos e realidades novas na vida dos dois. O sexo, tudo...

                Mas ao mesmo tempo uma das coisas que lhe dera insegurança. Porque Lucien era tudo o que o mais velho poderia apreciar. Ou quase tudo. O loiro parecia melhor e mais devido. E aquela sensação em seu peito voltou de novo, mesmo quando tentou conter. O medo e o desespero do tipo que odiava, do tipo que nunca queria sentir, o tipo que não lhe excitava. O amava tanto. Tanto. Tanto. Não importasse o que falasse, o que sentisse, nunca poderia demonstrar o quanto o amava. O quanto se sentia abençoado por ser correspondido, mas até quando? Ele não podia perceber qualquer dia daqueles que Lucien era melhor? Não podia lhe deixar?

                A insegurança era horrível, lhe comia por dentro, agoniante. O suficiente para doer cada vez que os via juntos, sem saber o que fazer, o que dizer, querendo sumir ou ficar sozinho, mas ao mesmo tempo com medo de fazer Anghel sofrer com isso, ao mesmo tempo com dúvidas se ele sofreria de verdade, se sofresse por quanto tempo seria. Dúvidas demais, a mente não raciocinando direito, dores demais. Porque ainda podia se lembrar do tempo em que não tinha nada, e agora podia perder a única coisa que tinha. A única coisa que importava.

                Mas tudo se resolveu. Ouvi-lo dizer tão diretamente que ninguém o roubaria de si, que ele mandaria Lucien embora se preciso, os dias sozinhos, entre declarações de amor que antes não diziam e agora pareciam libertadores e necessários. Mesmo quando sabia que ele provavelmente sentia falta do loiro, pelo sexo ou o que fosse quando o mesmo passou aquele tempo fora. Sentiu falta dele também. Ele era como um amigo, ou mais do que isso, um companheiro, um amante também, mas de um jeito um pouco menos intenso.

                Perceber que era bobagem que tivesse medo de Lucien e Anghel, perceber que bobagem era não notar que agora tinha duas coisas preciosas em sua vida que faria de tudo para não perder. Nenhum dos carinhos, nenhum dos amores que eles podiam oferecer e que de mesma forma queria oferecer para eles, porque eles tinham tudo de si igualmente, mesmo se um deles tinha mais. Ainda assim o loiro lhe era muito precioso. Queria que ele fosse feliz o máximo que pudesse. Queria estar com ele, estar com eles, até seu último suspiro...

                E esse era o pensamento triste daquilo tudo. A vida estava passando em frente aos seus olhos que agora pareciam perder as forças mesmo para ficar acordado. _Só mais um pouco._ Pensou. _Ele está chegando... Só mais um pouco._ Sabia que logo estaria sem sangue, que não importasse o quanto quisesse ficar acordado que logo não conseguiria mais... Estava morrendo. Estava morrendo nas mãos de outra pessoa, mas a única coisa que queria era ver o rosto dele. De Anghel. Seu Anghel...

                Tinha sido descuidado, não tinha pensado que o homem de olhos bicolores lhe capturaria de novo. Mas daquela vez ele estava zangado pela perseguição do moreno e do loiro. Ele queria vingança, queria que aqueles dois arrogantes vissem que não podiam lhe capturar, que se continuasse iria ter consequências... A questão é que tinha exagerado demais e agora o rapaz estava morrendo.

                Mas ele não se importava. Conversava alegremente, mesmo quando percebeu que Ivan não escutava fazia tempo. O corpo se tornavam mais pálido, os gritos de dor tinham parado. O sangue... O belo sangue se espalhava por todo o espaço os olhos ficando mais foscos... Mais alguns minutos, e seria o fim, mas sabia que o homem iria assistir até o final porque parecia que ele estava encantado, o suficiente para que mesmo com o perigo quase certo de acabar morrendo quando Anghel e Lucien chegassem...

                Ouviu um tiro, mas o que quer que tivesse acontecendo ali foi esquecido quando ouviu a voz de Anghel. A vista já estava borrada demais para que conseguisse vê-lo com clareza, mas era o suficiente para suas mãos manchadas com o próprio sangue tocassem o rosto dele. O amado rosto dele. Não sabia de onde veio forças para deixar aquelas lágrimas saírem, lágrimas de felicidade, porque sua alma nunca teria paz se não tivesse o visto, aquela última vez. Só uma última vez... O rosto tão belo da pessoa com o que nutria tantos sentimentos.

                Dependência, desespero, obsessão, inseguranças...

                Confiança, prazer, paz, amor... Amor...

                Mais do que amor.

                O que sentia por ele não podia ser definido apenas como amor.

                Era mais, muito mais. Não podia nem ser definido. Ele era seu tudo.

                Tudo, tudo, tudo...

                O que existia sem ele afinal?

                - Aguente firme, Ivan! Eu vou cuidar de você... Eu...

                - Me diga que sou seu...

                Pediu, porque para si aquilo sempre seria muito mais do que qualquer declaração de amor. A consciência foi se indo, não podia sequer vê-lo mais, mas os olhos ainda estavam nele, ainda sorria como se fosse o momento mais feliz da sua vida. O deixaria, mas o deixaria com um sorriso no rosto porque até aquele momento tinha sido dele. Apenas dele. Todo seu eu, tudo que tinha feito, tudo que tinha amado, era por culpa dele. Ele lhe dera uma vida, um lar, todo o amor que tinha desejado tanto, tanto ao longo de sua vida.

                - Você é meu... Você é meu desde a primeira vez que nos vimos... Por isso não me deixe.

                Aquilo veio com um toque de desespero, sentindo-o tocar seu corpo como se buscando uma forma de fazer o sangue parar. Ele TINHA que fazer aquele sangue parar, mas Ivan sabia que não conseguiria. Se não fosse sua força de vontade, provavelmente já deveria estar morto antes mesmo deles chegarem. Se perguntava se um dia o mais velho já tinha sentido aquilo, mas seria sua última pergunta, sem respostas. Porque usou suas últimas forças para que pudesse dizer para ele, antes que visse a morte caprichosamente lhe puxar para os braços dela, sem escolhas.

                - Eu vou ser para sempre seu... Anghel.

                Porque mesmo sua alma pertencia à ele. E sua alma esperaria pela dele pela eternidade, não importasse o que tivesse de fazer, se teria de lamber os pés do diabo só pela chance de ter isso. Ivan podia não saber o que tinha depois da morte, mas se tivesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, continuaria agarrado nele, desesperado, obsessivo, dependente, amoroso... Porque ele era a única coisa que poderia lhe fazer querer voltar para viver naquele mundo de novo, poderia sofrer o seu destino tudo de novo para tê-lo.

                Porque o que quer que sentisse por ele de verdade. Aquilo era mais do que amor.

**Author's Note:**

> FELIZ NATAL~ Um dramático natal porque pode ser o feriado mais feliz do ano que eu ainda prefiro ter coisas dramáticas para chorar em cima ;-; Mas foi bonitinho de certa forma ao menos. Eu espero que goste do presente Mamma, eu não sei se a reação do Anghel é digna, mas se não for só me corrija e eu corrigirei meus erros. 
> 
> Fic desse nosso casal, porque ele é muito amado e esse foi o ano deles, porque Anghel é o personagem fictício mais amado do mundo! Acho digno passarmos um pouco por toda a história dele. Queria ter colocado mais do Lucien e do Anghel, queria ter feito outras coisas com mais putaria, mas a criat não ajudou ;-; Espero que ela volte com muitas coisas para fazermos com esses três! Porque não quero perdê-los T-T 
> 
> Tenho a impressão que minhas habilidades de escrita estão definhando, e minhas descrições estão uma bosta e simples demais, mas é a vida =/ perdendo o costume ;-; E o Ivan tem sentimentos intensos, mas a maioria são simples, só são simples intensos huahua @_@
> 
> Enfim <3 Um presente de natal simples, mas feito com muito amor <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Obs: Esqueci o sobrenome do Lucien de novo... Ia colocar Brown, mas acho que não é isso @_@ Total esqueci...


End file.
